Couplers are known for securing construction attachments such as buckets, impact hammers, shears, etc. fixedly and operatively to the distal end of an arm of a tractor, backhoe, excavator or other type of arm-equipped construction/agricultural equipment. As is generally well known, these couplers, also referred to as “quick couplers,” are used as an alternative to a pin-on connection for fixedly and operatively securing an attachment to the distal end of an arm which is, in turn, secured to a boom of a construction/agricultural machine such as a backhoe or excavator.